Smoke and Secrets
by GraceMacLean
Summary: Taking place four years before the Lost Boys movie, "Smoke and Secrets" is the 3rd person view of vampire David's life before he met Michael Emerson and how he came to be the charector he is through love, loss, and bittersweet kisses. Please R&R.


_Thank you all for reading this. It is my first fan-fiction and i am very happy with it._

_I do not own Lost Boys or any of the charectors, this is simply a fan-fiction, though Jane is a creation of my imagination and one from the movie._

**Chapter 1**

David stood on the boardwalk in Santa Carla four years before he met Michael Emerson. He had his arms folded across his chest, staring out into the deep black sea in front of him. The shrieks and cheers from the amusement park behind him floated in and out of his mind, bringing him back to reality each time.

Her scent was the first thing that he noticed; some subtle flowers smell under a layer of smoke and sea breeze.

She came to him from behind, turning and placing one of her classic 1980's converse between his black studded boots. She leaned herself back on the wooden railing, taking the cigarette out of her mouth with two long slender fingers. She breathed out, the smoke clouding in David's face and lingering for a short while.

"It's David, right?" she breathed, softly, wanting him to have to listen closely. He wasn't surprised she knew his name, he had a reputation in Santa Carla, and he had seen her at the pier before, once or twice, always alone.

"Yes it is'" he said coolly, not making eye contact with her, "And you are…?"

"Jane." she said, placing the Marlboro back in her mouth and breathing deeply. David took this moment as an opportunity to fully survey her. He looked her over, from the sneakers and leggings up to her acid wash jean vest. When he reached her face, he was embarrassed to find her staring straight at him; not disgusted or aggravated, but smiling, teasingly. He looked into her eyes for the first time. She was taller than him, so he had his head angled up ever so slightly.

"So," she said, breaking the silence, and flicking the cigarette over her shoulders and into the water below. She stood up straight and fingered one of the buttons on his leather jacket. He noticed just how lovely her fingers were, long and delicate, and imagined them stroking his face. It was a wonderful thought.

She continued "I've been watching you for a while now, David," she pulled herself closer and whispered even softer, "and I just can't seem to figure you out," she came even closer, "and I don't like when I don't understand things."

He smiled at this, and moved his hand to touch hers. It was ecstasy.

"Well, maybe I like it that way," he said, removing her hand from his coat and looking away from her unfailing gaze.

"Then we have a problem," she said, turning around so that her back was to him and her hair, caught in the ocean wind danced in front of his face, mesmerizing him.

"I'd like to get to know you, David," she said. He realized he loved the way she said his name.

"There are a lot of rumors floating around about you and some of your friends. I think there's probably a lot more to you than meets the eye. Am I right?"

He was so caught up in her voice, and the way it made everything she said sound like a line of poetry that he almost forgot to reply. He tried to act unmoved and bored, but it was futile. She knew she had him lured, and he decided to take the bait.

He took a step forward and put a hand on her hip and another on her back. As he spoke he marveled in the feel of her hair against his chin and neck.

"Yes, you are right, Jane" he said, "and I imagine the same can be said about you. For one, you've caught my attention, and that's very hard to do."

Once she realized he was hooked, she turned and began to walk down the pier, glancing over her shoulder and smiling devilishly. Something in David's brain told him to stop, to go find his brothers and leave, but he ignored it and trailed after her, his eyes taking her in, the way she moved, her long cotton covered legs blending in with the moonlight, the soft flesh on her neck under which pulsed the precious fluid that David found almost impossible to resist. She stopped at the corner by the observation deck. By the time David caught up she had placed a quarter into the machine and was gazing out at the moon lit landscape.

"Don't you just love the stars?" she asked. David was too busy soaking in everything about her to tell whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"Though," she said, lifting up her head and sweeping the long brown hair out of her face,

"I like this view much better."

She stared at him with that smug smile on her face. It drove him crazy. David smiled and let a chuckle escape from his lips.

"What," she asked "too corny?"

Her head cocked to the side and her lips parted slightly. David imagined they were soft and would taste like smoke. He didn't want to have to imagine anymore. He stepped forward, causing her to move back, forcing her into the corner of the railings. His left hand found its way to the small of her back and the right one became tangled in her mane of hair as he held her head steady. She closed her eyes and for a second he thought of how easy it would be to kill her; to suck her body dry right there, she wouldn't have time to scream. But he put his cravings aside and moved his mouth so it came in contact with hers. He was right. It tasted like smoke, and her lips were soft, softer than anything David had felt for a while. He savored the smell of her hair and the feel of her hands searching his back. He kissed her again, every fiber of his body tingling and every hair on end. His hand moved from her back to her thigh and rested on the back of her knee. He pulled her leg up to his hip and she wrapped her foot around his body. She lifted herself gracefully up onto the railing, their lips never parting. David was furious with excitement, his mind racing and his heart beating faster.

Jane lifted her head up to breath, but David began to kiss her neck, until he could feel the blood flooding through each of her veins. He felt his fangs begin to protrude. He could almost taste the warm liquid on his teeth. He opened his mouth wide as she closed her eyes and lifter her face the sky. In the split second he had before his jaws would have closed around her throat he thought about what he was doing. The thought of her dead, lifeless in his arms made him sick to his stomach. He wanted her alive; he wanted her with him forever. The thought of never seeing her again would have killed him. So he closed his lips once more and pressed them against the pulse of her neck; gently, slowly, lingering.

Jane, unaware of David's momentary plan to take her life placed her hands on either side of his head and tilted it back towards her own. She took those soft, smoky lips and placed them on his rough, bittersweet ones. David moved his face close to her ear and whispered to her.

"Come with me."

Her yes was breathed into is ear with the same delicacy that he used on her. They broke apart and he helped her down, placing his arm around her waist, holding her close. She wrapped her hand around him and grabbed onto his jacket as they walked. David spotted Paul, Marko, and Dwayne near the bikes and signaled to them that it was time to go. Dwayne was flirting with a ditsy blonde girl who followed him to his motorcycle. Knowing Dwayne, she would serve one purpose now, and a different one later.

When David and Jane reached the others David pulled his bike up and slid on it. When the others tried to inquire about Jane, David gave them a warning look, a deathlike stare, telling them to back off. Jane swung her leg over David's bike and sat, nestling, right behind him. She interlocked the long, delicate fingers around his waist and rested her head on his strong back. The engines started with a roar and they began to speed away from the crowded boardwalk, across the beach, kicking up sand as they went. As the lights from the attractions faded dimmer and dimmer in the distance, Jane moved her head up to David's ear and whispered and kissed his neck.

"I'll find out your secret, David," she crooned, "I'll figure you out."

David smiled as she spoke. He thought that her knowing the truth sounded like a very good plan to him.


End file.
